Let It Snow
by xSapphire-Eyesx
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot! Ryan remembers back to last year when him and Sharpay confessed their love for each other, so how will he make this Christmas even more special for the twins? Rypay!Rypay!


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters. I just use them for spreading good Christmas cheer!**

**A/N: Well, it's Christmas Eve and think we all deserve a little Christmas spirit with Ryan and Sharpay! This little story I wrote in like seriously 45 minutes is just some Rypay fluff. I know it may not be one of my best written stories, but I like it anyways! Haha. Sometimes, we all just need some Rypay fluff in our lives. Hope you guys enjoy it! Merry Christmas!**

**Oh, and whatever is between the ----------------- is a flashback. Just so you know!**

* * *

Ryan Evans peered out the window of his room. Clouds were hanging in the sky, blocking any sunlight. It made the scenery look so gloomy, but to Ryan, it was anything but gloomy. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass, as he slowly breathed out. His breath was captured by the window, and became a clear fog. He chuckled slightly, as he drew a heart in the fog. Sure, it was pretty childish, but Ryan couldn't care less. He closed his eyes slightly, a smile playing on his lips. Tomorrow was Christmas, and he knew something good was going to happen. It always did. He opened his eyes slightly looking down, seeing a familiar pink convertible in the driveway. His smile softened, thinking about the beautiful blonde driving that car.

He slowly walked away, and lay down slowly on his large bed. Ryan placed his hands behind his neck, as his thoughts drifted off to his sister and his lover, Sharpay Evans. Ryan had been in love with Sharpay for several years. It was so hard for him to deal with the pain of being in love with someone that he couldn't be with. He was sure that Sharpay would never feel the same. He sighed, remembering back to last year's Christmas Eve.

-----------------------

Ryan had spent all day with his family. The Evans had been going from party to party, just stopping by for a few minutes to be the life and party and then depart. It was how they spent every Christmas Eve. As the day came to a near end, the finally arrived at their last party, their own. The Evans threw a large Christmas party late in the evening, and invited all for dancing, drinks, and dessert. The large mansion was decked in holiday decorations and smelled heavenly of pine and freshly baked goodies. The small band, that consisted of a piano, a sax, a violin, and a cello, began to play in the large dancing hall. Ryan stood by the stairs, clutching a small glass of champagne. Ryan hardly ever drank, except for the holidays when it was a special occasion. He pulled on his black bowtie slightly, trying to feel more comfortable in his black tuxedo. He took a small sip of the sweet bubbly, when a glitter out of the corner of his eye, made him turn and look.

He saw the beautiful Sharpay making her way down the stairs in a dark turquoise cocktail dress, covered with little beads. It fit her figure perfectly, but was still a very classy dress. Ryan noticed that several heads turned as she made her way down. He smiled gently at his beautiful sister, as she spotted him, and made her way to him. She hugged him, as he could smell the gentle scent that belonged to her. It soothed him in such a way he never thought possible. Sharpay excused herself without any spoken words, and grabbed a glass of champagne for herself. She came back, and clinked her glass with Ryan's.

"What are we drinking to?" Ryan asked, smiling still.

"To us." Sharpay winked.

"Us? Any special reason why us?" He asked, very intrigued.

"Because, it's a special night for us." Sharpay said, as she slowly sipped her champagne to signal to Ryan to not question her anymore. He, too, sipped his champagne, until they both finished the glasses. Ryan grabbed the glass from his sister, and set them down on a near by table. He slowly held out his hand for her, as she placed her delicate hand in his. She nodded at him, as Ryan led the way to the dance floor. The twins began to dance and twirl to classic Christmas tunes, with several other couples. Ryan gazed lovingly into Sharpay's big beautiful brown eyes. He wondered what she meant by the toast, but knew she would eventually reveal it. She always did. Ryan pulled her close to him, as he gently sang in her ear the lyrics to "Let it Snow." It had always been a favorite of the twins, and it just happened to be playing while they danced. Ryan's voice filled the space around the twins, as he felt Sharpay rest her head gently on his shoulder. He finished the tune, and applauded the band. Ryan looked down at Sharpay, and smiled gently. He suddenly felt himself being pulled outside by her. They walked in silence to the small white gazebo towards the center of their backyard. It was covered with red roses all around, and had small white lights strung around it. The two huddled together in the gazebo, feeling a breeze whip by, as Ryan slipped off his jacket and placed it around his sister.

"Ryan…" Sharpay began. "I need to tell you something."

Ryan looked at her with confusion. "What is it, Shar?"

"I-I'm not really sure how to say this, but I know it needs to be said." Sharpay looked down at her shoes.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Ryan replied, gently taking her warm hands in his. He smiled at the blonde, as she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ryan, I love you. Like, really love you. Head over heels, totally crazy, insanely in love. I always have and I always….will." Sharpay's voice became very quiet at the end.

Once these words left her lips, Ryan grasped Sharpay, and spun her around. He laughed loudly, feeling like the world was finally just. He set her down gently, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Me too, Sharpay. Head over heels, totally crazy, insanely….in love….with you." Ryan said.

He could see her eyes lighting up, as she pounced forward and kissed Ryan. The twins held each other, as they laughed and kissed, and celebrated Christmas in their own special way. No one ever knew what happened that night, except for the Evans twins. It was their great secret, but their best Christmas yet.

-----------------------

Ryan smiled contently, as he was brought back to reality. Last Christmas had been so special for them, he had to make this one even better. Ryan slowly got up from his bed, as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. He looked out the window again, slowly tying his black bowtie, and slipping his familiar jacket on. He exited his room, already hearing people talking, and the band playing downstairs. He stopped at Sharpay's door, and knocked gently. He entered when she called out to him. She was standing there, looking as beautiful as ever in a simple black dress. It wasn't flashy or showy, but it was beautiful. It made Ryan look at her differently. He was so used to seeing her in flashy clothing that it took away from her beauty, but tonight was different. Ryan was able to enjoy her, and look upon her gorgeous features. He approached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he felt her arms snake around his neck. He lowered his lips to her's and kissed her gently.

"You look beautiful." Ryan said in a low voice.

"You look handsome." Sharpay smiled gently.

The twins broke their embrace, as Sharpay slipped her arm through Ryan's. The twins exited her room, and began to make their way down the stairs to the party. They definitely caught some attention as a very good looking couple. Of course, most of the people there knew Ryan and Sharpay were brother and sister, but none could have known the full truth. They both smiled and greeted the familiar guests. They sipped champagne, and danced the night away. Before long, it was almost midnight and the party was coming to an end. Guests dispersed, as the Evans family began to unwind from the terrific party. Just as the twins were saying good night to their parents, Ryan pulled Sharpay outside before she could run up to bed.

Ryan gently placed his coat over her shoulders, as they walked to the silent gazebo outside. Their fingers intertwined as they made their way up the few stairs and stood in the middle of it, just like last year. Ryan smiled down at Sharpay, knowing she had no idea what they were doing out here. Ryan slowly lowered himself to one knee, as he pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it slowly, showing Sharpay a beautiful large diamond ring inside.

"Sharpay. You are my one true love. My best friend. My soul mate. I could never imagine my life without waking up next to you every morning. I could never see my life ever being anything great without you. Please say you'll be mine forever, and marry me, my darling." Ryan said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Ryan…." Sharpay spoke, breathlessly as she grasped the diamond ring. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Ryan jumped up, and placed the ring gently on her finger, as he picked her up, and spun her around, just like last year. Her laughter echoed into the dark night, as Ryan could feel his heart swelling with joy. He was going to be with Sharpay for the rest of his life. He had never felt so happy, or so sure of anything in his life. Ryan gently lowered her, as they kissed each other passionately.

Ryan smiled, as he held Sharpay close. He suddenly heard her gasp, and turned to look at what she was looking at. His eyes grew large, but a grin stayed don his face as he realized it was snowing! It had never snowed in Albuquerque before. Sharpay pulled Ryan out of the gazebo, as the twins began to dance around in the snow. Their laughs and exclamations of utter joy filled the space around them. Ryan grabbed Sharpay and pulled her into a tight embrace, as they slowly began to move to an imaginary beat as they danced together. Ryan smiled at his beautiful fiancé as the snow flakes fell into her blonde hair, and her delicate eyelashes.

Ryan suddenly felt a tune inside him to sing. He felt that it was ironic, but it fit the situation. He slowly began to hum the tune as the words poured forth from his lips.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

Ryan chuckled, as Sharpay giggled, while they still swayed to the beat of the song. Ryan could feel that this night was going to be one that they both remembered forever.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

The tune never seemed to get old for them both, as they still danced. The snow still continuing down on them, almost now covering the green grass beneath their dancing feet. Ryan continued on, his voice coming in a low tone in the dark night.

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm. _

Ryan felt Sharpay's lips capture his after this verse. He truly did feel warmer, just from her kiss. He pulled her closer to him, trying to make sure she was just as warm as him. He lowered his lips onto her's and hoped this would warm her cool lips.

_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

Ryan smiled as he finished the song. The twins stopped swaying to the music. Ryan still held her hands in his, as he gently rubbed them with his thumb.

"I love you Sharpay Evans. Like, really love you. Head over heels, totally crazy, insanely in love. I always have and I always will." Ryan smiled, repeating the words that were spoken to him this time last year.

"Me too, Ryan. Head over heels, totally crazy, insanely in love….with you." Sharpay recited the words Ryan had spoken to her.

Ryan smiled gently, as he could still feel the snow falling down on them, but of course neither of them cared. Their lips brushed together in another kiss. They slowly broke it, looking in each other's eyes and smiled, as the distant chimes from a clock told them it was Midnight. It was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan." Sharpay whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Shar." Ryan whispered back.

They slowly brought their lips back together again, letting the snow cover them, knowing that they would stay warm just being with each other.


End file.
